spin to the past
by jespersexslave
Summary: While im walking to the door  i hear the buzzing noise again i run and open the door for mike and i yelled "mmm...mike i hear it again" i say to him crying.OC/Mike
1. prologue

While im walking to the door i hear the buzzing noise again i run and open the door for mike and i yelled "mmm...mike i hear it again" i say to him crying 


	2. What jest Happend

"_Lizzy_," my mom called to me late on a hot sunny Friday afternoon. "_Yes_," I yelled back "_Can you go to your aunts house and help her clean_"?"_yeah OK_" I said "_when u want me to go to her house"? "You can go tomorrow morning and spend the night with her_," my mom said. "_OK but when I come back can i go with you when you go to the doctors office tomorrow?,"Yeah_" she said.

The next day, I woke up early, got dressed in my favorite pair of jeans that had holes and rips in them. I also had on my favorite tee shirt which is black with a blue butterfly which matches my blue and black gym shoes. They were from all the times I had helped my mom clean and lack with a When I walk in front of her house i see all the pretty flowers birds and the green grass that i helped seed two week the door to the house with my keys my aunt gave me a while ago i go in and get my cleaning supplies she keeps under the sink and start i was cleaning the hallway i hear buzzing i look up at the brown paint piling off at the top of the stairs and i see a string hanging. I pull it and another flight of stars fall down she looks up and sees a green and silver contraption scared i run into the kitchen and call Mike."Mike" i say"i found some thing weird in my aunts house"."What is it Lizzy" i hear him say. I stedder" I...I don't know" i say trembling " it was a silver and green thing hurry up and come see it"."OK" he said "ill be right over don't move until i get there" he said"bye"."bye" i said and thin hung up the phone. Mike only lives a few houses over me and him go to school together i haven't seen him a lot because it was summer break. I have liked Mike a long time but I'm to scared to ask him if he likes me and if he doesn't i don't want it to ruian our friendship. coming out of my daze i hear the door bell " coming " i say walking to the door. While im walking to the door i hear the buzzing noise again i run and open the door for mike and i yelled "mmm...mike i hear it again" i say to him runes with me into the house but the buzzing had stopped "Lizzy" he said "there isnt any buzzing maby your jest imanging things""nnn...NO" i said "i heard it befor i opend the door to let you in" "well i think u need to take a nap and try to clam down and when you wake up ill help u clean" he said "ok"i said. After i took my nap me and mike started cleaning and then we heard the buzzing"Mike do you hear that" i said " yahh Lizzy i hear it" he said " lets go up and see what it is" " ok"i said. As we walked up the stairs and into the little room that i never knew was there and i the middle of the room there was a green and slever thing."Lizzy what is that" he said pointing to the thing in the middle of the room" i dont know what it is Mike" i say. He wilkes up to it " Lizzy this is whats been buzzing" he says as he is touching it " Mike" i say "dont touch it it could be dangerious" i say."Liz" he starts to say but a baright flash interrupes him and where in a diffrent place.

"Where are we" i say " i dont know lizzy" he said." Where ever we are" Mike said "they have very bad clothes look at them lizzy" I look around yah he was right everyone had bell bottems with bright colors and afros and the real shoker was that i thought i saw my mom "Mike" i say " is that my mom"? "Yahh Lizzy that is your mom lets go ask her where we are and why is she dressed like that" he said as we ran to my mom " mom!" I yelled " where are we and why are you dressed like that" i asked "umm lil girl im nobodys mom" she said " i'm sorry so whats your name" i asked? "My name is Alejandra Alena Jones but all my friends call me Alena" she said I turned to Mike and wispered to him and said " Mike thats my moms name and she looks the same" "Alena whens your birth day"? "March first" she said "what year where you born" i asked? "1970" she said and i asked what year is it"1988" she said and i wepered back to Mike "Mike that is my mom" "how" he said " i dont know Mike but i think we went in time""no way lizzy do u think that thing that was is your aunts house was a time meachine"? "Yah i think so Mike" i said " why do u think it was in my aunts house"? " I dont know lizzy" Mike said" but we have to find out because i have a feeling that when we were learning about the butterfly effect that it was talking about us and i think we messed it up"."Do you think so mike" i asked."Yah Lizzy i think so what did your mom tell u how she grew up as a kid"?  
>As we were walking around we were tring to figer out where we are and we found out that we where in chicago a couple blocks where we lived and then i turnd to mike " do u think that they stell live in our house"" i dont know Liz but i dont think they will be there but we could always go look" mike said. "Ok mike" as we walked to our houses we began seeing people we know but yonger as we passed our aunts house i asked mike " do you think the time meachine is in her house she never said anythin werid happend when she was yonger"<p> 


End file.
